Harry Potter the seeking wizard
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: Harry Potter turn into a orphan and saved by the rings of his parents only to help a final battle between blood spirals and the casterwill family who are allied with the huntik foundation. Healing the the legendary Titan of betrayal. Warning Oc Titans. Less epic version of the final battle. Longer research on the Internet. Needs help researching about mythology. Need help with idea


**Aerodactyl999** **:Hello** **sorry about the updates but they are slow so much typing.**

 **Alice:It's taking too long.**

 **Aeron:You forgot about my stories.**

 **Red Heavy:You abandoned us.**

 **Meowth:You are trying my patience.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Meowth,Aeron, and Alice your chapters are updating but meowth let the viewers decide, and Heavy you will be changed a diaper changed by that I meant the story.**

 **Quetzalcoatl:Now riverjaw do the disclaimer.**

 **Riverjaw:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Huntik secrets and seekers or Harry Potter but owns Aeron, the idea for a few Titans.**

"Avada kedavra"yelled as a guy with a ugly meatball for a head as a green light hit a women as she fell down.

"Hmm it seems like everything is falling into place isn't that right Natsirt"said Lord Voldemort as a knight with lava rock armor and and body made of lava created a mirror showing the death eater and corrupted atlanteans attack certain places.

"This is my favorite part"said Natsirt as he replayed an event as a death eater got slapped by a female corrupted guardian.

"Oh Noixulfne you always have the guys to fall for you"said Natsirt as he blushed looking at her.

"Hey If you want to marry her do it later Sera get Natsirt working and change your name Sera it sounds like a girls name"yelled voldemort as Sera growled as he brought out a whip as tried to attack Natsirt.

"Sera you do have a girls name"laughed Natsirt as he pulled the whip only to impale Sera in the head with a obsidian spear.

"And now to destroy this thing before it destroys me"laughed Voldemort as he was about to cast a spell only for two of the rings of the deceased Potters shine only to defeat Voldemort and knock out the guards and all the other corrupted guardians.

1 hour later

"there yeeeee arrr 'arry"said Hagrid as Sirius appeared.

"Here Hagrid take my" Sirius only to be interrupted by a Harry to glow along with the rings of his deceased family.

"'Arry noooooooo where ar ye 'Arry"cried Hagrid as two tiny yellow pyramid shape stones turn into a boy with armor and a whip and a person made completely of water.

"You where is my godson you scum of the bloody earth"said Sirius as the two male guardians shakes in fear.

"Hey Ares be prepared"said the living puddle of water as he got ready as Ares turned around.

"Sunhawk lead us to victory"yelled Ares as he invoked sunhawk.

"Confringo"yelled Sirius as he hit Ares.

"Tristan what are you, oh you coward"said Ares as he was left to die.

In the battle of between the blood spirals against the casterwill family and the huntik foundation.

"Finish them demigorgan"said a fallout 4 ghoul as he was near a giant donkey with golden armor and a two feet only to be interrupted by a light only to reveal lil Harry and two rings.

"Little boy you shouldn't play with those"said the betrayer as 4 people stand in front of Harry and the rings shined once more as Harry spoke gibberish as a winged woman appeared with armor and a skeletal creature in a black robe.

"Who are they"said the blonde boy as a white winged creature appeared holding something as a pink haired girl opened it.

"Holotome scan those Titans"said a pink haired girl as the machine scanned the rings.

"Titania/Death,size average,attack 0/10, defense 10/0,Draco Titan/Hecto Titan,Special abilities change of heart and free will/Balance life and death, Legendary Titan of Heart/Balance"said the machine as Titania sent a cloud to demigorgan only to see 4 light two from the amulet and two from demigorgan only for the machine to scan the two new rings.

"Pegasus/Tarasque,size average/large, attack 4/6, defense 5/10,krono Titan/Gaia Titan, special ability flight and weather resistance/hard armor and piercing spikes,Legendary Titan of Forgiveness/Loyalty"said the holotome as a portal appeared releasing Tao,Behemoth,Araknos, and Overlos along with 3 Titans (1 legendary and two regular)and 2 people.

"Oh no no"yelled the betrayer as 6 legendary Titans also appeared making others gasp only for the holotome to scan the new Legendary Titan that they never seen before.

"Qilin,size large, attack 8, defense 6,Yama Titan,special ability cloud hopping, walking on water, senses good, senses evil, and summon lightning, Legendary Titan of Peace and Judgement."said the holotome as the blonde hair boy said.

"Dad,Dante,Solwing,Tao,The professor, and Lindorm"said the blonde boy.

"It's arc what is she doing here"said the pink haired girl as Phoenix ,Umbra ,Mythras ,Quetzalcoatl ,Pegasus,Tarasque ,Titania ,Death ,Tao ,Arc ,Behemoth ,Araknos ,Pendragon , qilin, and Overlos attacked the betrayer and the source.

"I maybe the Titan of Forgiveness but there are somethings in life that you can never forgive"cried the Pegasus as it kicked the betrayer.

"I now know that I've been loyal to the wrong person"yelled Tarasque as he reveal the mark of the betrayer only for Quetzalcoatl to destroy the source known as the mark on his back.

"Nooooooooooo"as the betrayer died of and the light began to shine the legendary Titans stood loud and proud only to go back into their rings/amulets as they went to different seekers.

"We won"said the blonde boy as pendragon,lindorm, and Quetzalcoatl went back only to see a crying infant as Titania,Death, and Tarasque's rings went to the infant along with cavalier, Overlos, and Rassimov's Titan's amulets

"Now what should we do with sir cries a lot"said the blue haired girl as the two rings shine and hitting everyone to see what happened recently only for the lights to dim down and for everyone to give sympathy.

"So who is going to take care of him"said Dante as two older blonde people went forward.

"We would like to help out"said the father of the blonde boy.

"Sure thing"said Dante.

"Eathon I think that you might want to catch up with Lok and in the mean time I will just serve my time"said the professor only for a group of people to go up.

"You know what it's just araknos controlling you and your foolishness but it could have been anyone so you are free of charges"said a woman dressed in red.

8 year later

"Augerfrost"yelled the boy known as Harry Potter as he sent a blue light at the Blonde man known as Lok

"Honorguard"yelled Lok as he block the blue light.

"Come on out Skookum"yelled Harry as he raised his amulet up high as the light revealed as an ape/bear hybrid hopped.

"Charge ironsquire"yelled Lok as a armor creature attack skookum with a shield.

"Bristlebind"yelled Harry as Lok dodged the attack.

"Finish them off Raijin the thunderbolt and haunt them ghostfog"yelled Lok as two titans were invoked.

"Let's go Roc, and punish them el cadejos"yelled Harry as he raised 4 four more amulets revealing a giant brown bird, a white horned dog, a black dog with red stripes, and a grey dog with both characteristics.

"Rahhhhhhhhh"screeeeeeched Roc as it devoured iron squire.

"Roc return"said Harry as he panicked getting roc to get back to her amulet.

"Touch"before Lok could finish the Titans fell and went to their amulets weakening their seekers.

"Everfight "yelled the two as they both stand up and walked out of the room and went to the airport.

"Harry why did you send Roc back to its amulet"said Lok as he wonders if it is the same as lindorm.

"I can't control roc most of the time"said Harry as Lok put his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"Well maybe you should use roc when the time is right but use roc as a last resort"said Lok

45 minutes later as he went on a plane with the Fears brothers along with Aeron.

"Since you almost defeat me maybe I will let you go on a field trip."as Lok allowed Harry on the Plane.

8 hours later at Serbia

"Brother what's the mission"said Harry as he was in the car.

"Well there were sightings of strangled animals near a certain river and the Titan we are seeking is the bukavac"said Lok as he used a holotome.

"Ok but let's use smaller Titans that cannot give the attention to us"said Aeron as Harry got out his gold scarabese, and his 4 black ones as they parked near the river seeing a dead rat, fox, European hare, shrew, and wildcat dead.

"Springer"yelled Lok sending out a two tailed fox.

"Midnight rook"yelled Harrison as he sent out a bird.

"Spread out gremlow"said Den as he sent out a RAT!

"Akmen-meo"stay in the trees"said Aeron as he sent out half a cat.

"Trapfeaster and elegast lets go"yelled Harry sending two tiny Titans.

"Everyone stay together"said Lok as a random chicken appeared only to be dragged to the water by a hand.

"You know what let's send some aquatic Titans instead...but not my mother"said Aeron as whispered the last part as he brought out a amulet and sent back akmen-meo

20 minutes of changing

"Come on out riverjaw and Megladeath"yelled Aeron as he went to the river with his Titan.

"Triton"yelled Lok and Den As they also went to the water with their Titans

"Dark Triton"said the other Fears brother as he also dived in.

"Let's dive Ammit-heart eater and akhlut"yelled Harry as he summoned the a wolf with a fin of a whale.

In the river

"You get close to me and I will stab you in the eye"said Aeron as he took guard of Lok as he found a door with a puzzle.

"Let's see what grow big when you take from it"said Lok as he looked at the message as there is 4 buttons showing a cloud, a hole, a house, and a sun.

"I say the hole"said Lok as he was correct.

30 minutes later

"Why is there a watermill"said Harris thinking about why it is there.

"I have heard about a myth about a watermill, Sava Savanović a vampire lives there but he ended so many lives that time so Den and Haris go down river while Lok,Harry and I go up hill"said Aeron as they all agreed.

45 minutes later and many dead animals/simple mind on humans later.

"Den and Harris we found the watermill"said Lok as he called on his phone.

"Ok let's summon some good amount of Titans to take on bukavac and I know who"smirked Aeron as he sent out 4 Titans .

"Derenzer/akamaru/mindrone/salamandrake"yelled Aeron summoning 4 Titans.

"Freelancher/baselaird/arawn the hunter"yelled Lok invoking his three Titans.

"Eloko/doppelgänger/jokoul/sekhmet/megataur"yelled Harry sending out his Titans as they all went inside to see a bunch skeletons.

"Jeez by the look of these I have a feeling Sava Savanović is a seeker and I just realized that there are crystals made to make a Titan live without a seeker"said Aeron only for Akamaru to be taken out.

"Stand guard Eloko find bukavac"said Harry to hope that eloko could find bukavac.

"Salamandrake and derenzer join eloko"said Aeron as he got two mechanical pencils out as the Titans went in.

"Hey guys are you still alive"said Aeron before seeing 3 lights one heading towards him, one heading towards Harry and one heading towards a perfectly clothed skeleton.

"Everyone we are here and we are too late aren't we"said Den only to see them moving a perfectly clothed person sitting on two amulets.

"Ohhh please don't tell me you are taking Aeron's idea of chew old bones are you"said Harris remembering their mission to get hoozoto's amulet.

flashback

"Finally we got the the amulet of hoozoto though it is not bonding with us"said Lok as the amulet went towards 4 year old Harry.

"Interesting it instantly bonded with Harry"said Dante.

"Hey guys I brought snacks cacahuates japoneses, skwinklote, mazapanes de cacahuate, chicle, salsaghetti, limon 7, obleas, glorias, pulparindo, paletas de cajeta, adobadas, bandera de coco, and vero mango, but I also got something very amazing from the temple and voila"said Aeron as he brought out snacks and a whole skeleton.

"Let's dig in, and HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"said Aeron before hissing at the spiders to go away.

"As I was saying dig in"said Aeron as he ate bandera de coco and limon 7.

"We will have some skeleton" said Eathon while he and the Professor carried the skeleton.

"can I have some of the ribs please"said Aeron as everyone sweatdrop.

Flashback end.

"Well that was terrifying I never knew he would chew on bones"said Harris.

"Hey Bukavac and antediluvian amulets so who wants it"said Lok as he holds the amulets.

 **Aerodactyl999:Finally I really I liked my work.**

 **Harry:And now for the Titans whose information isn't mentioned.**

 **Bukavac**

 **Size average**

 **Swara Titan**

 **Attack 3**

 **defense 1**

 **Special ability tight grip**

 **Skookum**

 **Size average**

 **Gaia Titan**

 **attack 4**

 **defense 3**

 **Special abilities strength, stealth, ambush, and camouflage**

 **El cadejo (white)**

 **Size average**

 **Gaia Titan**

 **attack 3**

 **Defense 5**

 **Special ability clear sight and clear mind**

 **El cadejo (black)**

 **Size average**

 **Gaia Titan**

 **attack 5**

 **defense 3**

 **Special ability speed and hallucinations**

 **El cadejo (grey)**

 **size average**

 **Gaia Titan**

 **Attack 4**

 **defense 4**

 **special ability speed, hallucinations, clear sight, clear mind, venom jaws**

 **Roc**

 **Size colossal**

 **Hecto Titan**

 **Attack 6**

 **defense 5**

 **Special ability giant wings and giant gale winds**

 **ahklut**

 **Size large**

 **Litho Titan**

 **Attack 3**

 **defense 2**

 **Special ability fast swimming, water manipulation,and super sonic sounds**

 **Dopplegänger**

 **size average**

 **Draco Titan**

 **attack 4**

 **defense 2**

 **Special ability disguise and ability copy**

 **Eloko**

 **size small**

 **Gaia Titan**

 **attack 2**

 **defense 2**

 **Special ability hypnosis and sharp bites**

 **Harry:So who would you like to have the antediluvian besides Harris and who would get bukavac.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I'm not sure.**

 **Aeron:I'm really interested I wonder how hogwarts will be like.**

 **Demigorgan:You I will.**

 **Titania:Pegasus and Tarasque finish off demigorgan**

 **Aerodactyl999:For every viewer please don't hate you have no idea how much times I had to redo some parts and you don't want to know what I have seen in the Internet I will never look at Halloween the same way.**


End file.
